The Trial of Dark Shadows
by Xkarz Ravensin
Summary: There's a murderer in Jump City, and the targets are... criminals? After the fifth one, an unexpected visitor decides to pay a visit to the Tower with a game: Extreme Hide-and-Seek. With only six hours, will the Teen Titans finally catch the murderer? Or will they run out of time and lose a Titan to the mystery girl's plans?
1. Prologue

_**Remember me? **_

_**Yeah, sorry for not being on, or typing up more chapters for Black Spy. I might rewrite it anyways. Stuff went down, and it sucked. But Im back, tempurrarily, at least. And with a new FF. How awesome am I?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own that mystery girl. Who is she...? **_

_**If your name happens to be Howard E. Schwartz, I do not know you in real life, I purromise. If your name happens to be any of the murdered peoples names, diregard it, because I just chose random names.**_

Prologue

Howard E. Shwartz is the meanest old man in Jump City. He spends his days taking care of his picture-perfect lawn. If anything, or anyone, lay a finger on his grass, it was rumored they were gone by the next day, 'taken care of' by Schwartz himself. The man had a record, a criminal record. He used to be the famous Real Steal, the greatest thief ever. Eventually, he was caught and sentenced to two years in jail. By that time, he was sixty, and retired as soon as he was let out. But he never lost his edge, even after fifteen years of retirement.  
It was an average day for Howard. He scared a couple of jocks who were obviously new in town, and kept their ball as a reminder never to mess with him. Fingering the new football in his slight delight, he tossed it into the pile, where all the stolen stuff went. As Howard walked over to his chair by the fire, he could've sworn he saw the pile's shadow move.

"Who's there?" Schwartz called, holding his hands up by his face in protection. Nothing moved at first. Then, the shadow of the pile extended into a long tendril of grey, heading straight for Howard.

Schwartz brought up his foot and stomped on the moving shadow. Without faultering, the shadow twined itself around Howard's leg and yanked it out from under him, pulling the old man down.

The man swore and tried to get up, but just then realized he may not be as fit as he used to be. He struggled to get up, his old age finally catching up with him. As he struggled, the shadow rose up and took the shape of a fourteen year old girl wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants. She wore a shadow-grey cloak with a spider web design on it. A golden cat eye served as the clasp, keeping the cloak from falling off from around her neck. Her hood was up, shrouding most of her face with a dark shadow, leaving her mouth, chin, and the tip of her nose visible in the firelight. Her left hand wore a gauntlet shaped to look like a cat's paw, and around her wrist was a black bracelet with a green orb that faintly glowed with the black magic it contained. On her right hand was a fingerless black fishnet glove, and in her hand was a sleek, sharp, and long silver dagger.

"Who are you?" Howard gasped.

No reply, but the girl raised her left hand, and unsheathed long, silver claws from her gauntlet.

"What are you going to do to me?" the old man asked, feeling fear for the first time since his trial in '93.

Again, no reply. The girl knelt down slowly, deliberately, a faint smile on her lips. She placed the claws on Howard's chest lightly. The old man could feel the tips poke through his shirt and scrape his skin.

The girl whispered softly and creepily.

"Goodnight~"

She flicked her wrist quickly, and the claws shot through Howard E. Schwartz's body and stuck into the wooden floor beneath him, piercing his heart. Blood flowed as the girl ripped her clawed gauntlet out of Howard's somewhat frail body, tearing his chest almost in half.

Howard's final breath was a long, loud, terrible scream that everyone could hear but would not acknowledge.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**_Yeah, chaps are short, but the impact is great. Believe it or not, this all started with a game I was playing with my friends at a BBQ at church. Well, not the Teen Titans part. But with the mystery girl._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO OWN THE CREEPY GIRL!_**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

"That was the fifth murder this week." Robin said as he and the Titans walked into the living room after a long, tiring day of investigation and interrogation.

"This, 'murder', you speak of," Starfire wondered, curious,"is it a rite of passage for your planet?"

"No, Star, it isn't." Robin answered the pretty Tamarainian. "It is what sick people do to innocents because of their feelings."

"Should we take those sick people to a healer?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. We need to take them to justice."

"Then I shall call this Justice and he will take care of these people." Starfire said, and for a while, the room was quiet.

Then, Beast Boy broke the silence.

"C'mon, guys! It's midnight, and we've all had a long day. Let's kick back, have a very early breakfast, and play some..." Then he and Cyborg finished simoutaniously.

"Galactic Warz V: When Octopi Attack!"

The tension in the room loosened up a little, and everyone was soon smiling and playing video games.

Well, almost everyone.

Raven floated in the corner, meditating on the murder of Howard E. Schwartz, and the other four murders, trying to find the link that connects them. All five murders were untracable, with no leads, almost as if it were an otherworldly being that was slaying the people. All five murders seemed to be of either criminals or ex-criminals. Howard was the Real Steal. Sophia was the Shao Murdress. Hyteb was the Mummy Stuffer (that was the creepiest investigation). Kyle was the Souless Eye. And Marie was the Ninja of the Night. They weren't actual threats, but obviously enough of a threat to be killed. All five people were slained in the same fashion: with their chests ripped almost in half, their hearts pierced with five holes, as if a cat's claws pierced them. And one final similarity...

Raven's eyes snapped opened.

All five bodies had the same strange symbol carved in their forehead.

* * *

All seemed peaceful around the Titans Tower. The water was rippling slightly in the fresh seabreeze, and the full moon cast its light on Jump City.

Suddenly, a grey shadow slid into the water, its body snaking through the waves toward the Tower, though it didn't disturb the water in any fashion.

When it got to the small island, the shadow rose up out of the ground and formed the silhouette of a fourteen year old girl. Chin up, she walked toward Titans Tower, looking as if she had business there. When she got to the large door, she melted into a grey shadow and slipped under the door.

* * *

All the Titans were startled when the alarm sounded.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." an automated female voice repeated over and over.

All of a sudden, the alarm went silent, the female voice shut up, and all the technology of the Titans Tower powered down.

"Who's messin' with my Tower?" Cyborg yelled,as he scrambled to access the Tower's controls from the control panel by the door.

The large screen, where only moments before a video game was played, flashed on, and the shadowed face of a fourteen year old girl was shown.

"Greetings, Titans." she said in a voice as shadowy as her face.

"What'd you do to my Tower?" Cyborg yelled at the screen.

"Your Tower is fine, Cyborg," the girl replied, "but I'd focus on the murders happening around the city. Who knows, one of you might be next." Something glinted amber from the shadows of her face as she scanned all the Teen Titans in the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked.

The girl ignored him. "I have some information for you, but first you need to play a game. The name of the game is Extreme Hide-and-Seek-"

Beast Boy snickered, interrupting the shadowy girl. "Hide-and-seek? We're going to play hide-and-seek?" He began to laugh.

"I suppose it is funny, yes. You may laugh, Beast Boy, for now. Though, purrsonally," the girl added, purring slightly, "I would've waited to hear the rules."

"How hard can it be?" Beast Boy asked, chuckling. "I'm assuming we have to find you and you'll give us the answer to the Great Murder Mystery."

"Oh, that's not all the rules, Beast Boy." The girl said before addressing all the Titans.

"I'm hiding somewhere in the Tower, and will be moving as the game progresses. You have until dawn's light to catch me. If you win, I'll give you the information you wish for. If you lose..." A flicker of a smile tilted up the corners of the girl's mouth.

"...You may be surprised to find the loss of one member of your quaint little family."

Then the screen went black as all the lights came back on.

* * *

The Titans stared at the black screen, dumbfounded.

"Dude..." Beast Boy whispered.

"I wish I had found out her name." Robin muttered.

"Did anyone notice the amber glint in her eyes?" Raven asked. "I don't think we're dealing with a normal person."

"We best be on our guard. We don't know what she can do." Robin stood up to his full height.

The room suddenly seemed menacing, as if a darker presence had entered the room.

"The longer we stay in this room, standing idly, the more time we lose. We only have about six hours before the sun comes up. Split up and search the entire Tower. Leave no room without a thorough search."

Robin looked at the other Titans, all of them wondering if this was the last time they would ever see each other.

Robin nodded.

"Titans, go."

The Teen Titans left the room and split up. They failed to notice that Robin's grey shadow stayed behind, watching the Titans leave before slinking silently after them.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Stalked

_**Whoosh! 3 chaps in 1 day. Wel, technically 2 chaps and a prologue in 1 day but watevs.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the mystery girl, whose name may be revealed soon enough~!**_

Chapter 2: Shadow Stalked

"My room's clear."

Beast Boy spoke into the communicator to anyone.

"Define 'clear' in terms of your room." came Raven's snide remark. "She could be hiding anywhere in that pigsty that is your room."

"And what about yours?" Beast Boy shot back. "Your room's full of creepy dark stuff that she could've hid in, like that one mirror to your mind."

"Guys, quit bickering. We need to focus." Robin said. "Remember, she said she will move as the game progresses. We may need to double check any of the rooms, maybe even triple check."

As Robin talked, Beast Boy felt his room grow darker and more menacing. He interrupted Robin.

"Something's in here. I'll call you back."

Beast Boy pocketed his commuicator and morphed into a bloodhound. He sniffed around for any unfamiliar scent. Moldy pizza, stanky clothes for Extreme Stankball, tofu WAAAY past its expiration date...

A shadow flickered in the corner of Beast Boy's vision. He turned his head toward the shadow as it rose out of the ground like a grey plant.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form as the shadow took the form of a shady fourteen year old girl.

"Hello, Beast Boy." she said, smiling slightly.

"Uhh, you wouldn't happen to be the creepy girl who wanted us to play Hide-and-Seek for six hours, would you?" Beast Boy asked uneasily.

"As it just so happens, I am that creepy girl." The cloaked girl responded.

Beast Boy lunged at her with no real plan. The girl side-stepped, and Beast Boy crashed into the wall.

"Seek and seek as much as you want, but you will never catch me~!" The girl said in a creepy singsong voice as Beast Boy lay stunned. "Soon six hours will be gone..." She slid into the ground, turning into a shadow, as her final words echoed around Beast Boy's room.

"And you will join me..."

The grey shadow slid under the door, leaving Beast Boy alone in his messy room.


	4. Chapter 3: Raven's Match

_**I really enjoy writing this. Probably because of the mystery girl.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titan. I just own the uber sexy shadow girl~!**_

Chapter 3: Raven's Match

Raven closed her communicator with a SNAP!

After a conversation with Beast Boy, she always felt like she should bang her head against the wall 50 times, to get rid of any lingering traces of his idiocy.

The comunicator beeped.

Great...

She was getting another call from Beast Boy. Raven opened her communicator.

"What do you want?" she asked in her normal, dull voice.

"I JUST SAW HER!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly.

"Where is she now?" Robin asked. Beast Boy must've called all the Titans.

"She just left my room. I don't know where she could be. But, guys-"

Robin interrupted Beast Boy. "Cyborg, head toward Beast Boy's room and see if you can find her."

"Roger that." Cyborg replied.  
"Everyone else, keep a good eye out for her. Robin, out."

Robin ceased his communication.

"Raven. She isn't normal." Beast Boy pointed out the obvious.

"I seriously hope you haven't just figured that out." Raven said.

"No-! I-I mean that she can't be like a normal person playing hide-and-seek!"

Raven raised one eyebrow. _Did Beast Boy hit his head too hard? _"What do you mean?"

"I mean she has a power similar to yours. She can sink into the ground. Raven, she is a shadow!"

A sudden dark presence sent chills down Raven's spine, making her shudder.

"Raven? Do you see her?" Beast Boy's transmission was choppy.

"Beast Boy?"

The transmission was cut off before he could respond.

"Beast Boy!"

No response.

Raven shut her communicator.

"Why, hello, Raven." a sinister voice said. Raven turned around and saw the shadowy girl standing there, arms inside her shadow-grey cloak.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_!" Raven chanted, summoning her black energy. It rose out of the ground and wrapped around the girl's feet. Two more black tendrils snaked around her waist.

That was too easy... Raven thought. She jumped up just as a shadowy fist rose out of the ground in an attempt to grab her. She levitated, her blue cloak swirling around her. The girl was also levitating, a slight green glow emanating from a bracelet on her left wrist. Strangely enough, the girl was also on the ground, still ensnared in Raven's black energy. Then, slowly, the ensnared girl began to fade into wisps of grey smoke that flowed into the levitating girl, until Raven's black enery was grabbing nothing.

"It's never easy, is it, Raven?" the girl asked in a taunting manner.

"Shut up!" Raven launched a black bolt of energy at the girl, who casually dodged to the side.

"Ooh, you must think you're sooo amazing. 'I'm Raven, the all-powerful emo girl! I can shoot black energy from my hands and read aall the time! I also have this REALLY huge crush on-'"

A huge black bolt of energy was fired at her, hitting the girl square in the chest. She hit the floor, hard.

"I had told you to be quiet!" Raven said, eyes white with unreleased energy.

The girl wheezed as she sunk into the floor. "I'm... not good... at following instructions..." She glanced up at Raven. "Just thought... you should know..."

Then, she was gone, slithering down the hall as a grey shadow. Raven tried to make a move to stop her, but she just then recieved a call.

"Raven? You okay?"

It was Beast Boy.

"I've encountered her. You're right. She's more dangerous than we anticipated." Raven replied.

"Wait, I'm right? You said that I'm right? Whoo hoo! Yess! I'm right!" Beast Boy cheered. Raven almost smiled. And by almost, we mean, no way was she close to smiling. There was a fear wedged in her heart. How did that shady girl, who we've never met before, know everything about me... about us... That means that she really did know that...

"Raven? Are you alright? You're blushing." Beast Boy commented before realizing what he said. "Wait a sec, you're blushing? What happened?"

Raven put her hood up. "I don't know what you mean." she said in her most uninterested voice before ending her trasmission with Beast Boy. Flying in the same direction as the girl, Raven grew restless. _This girl isn't like anyone we've ever faced. She's dangerous, cunning, and a shadow. We must tread carefully. Five and a half hours til sunrise. Five and a half hours til one of us is lost forever._


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow Star

_**Wow, I only JUST STARTED writing this story, and ppl love it! ^TuT^ IM SO HAPPY! Thx to those who reviewed! I saw them and I was like, ":DD I niaow hav a purrpose: To satisfy those who like this FF!"**_

_**So, here's Ch. 4, rite after the disclaimer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the mystery girl, who stalks at every turn and brings you to your impending doom... one claw at a time...**_

Chapter 4: Shadow Star

After hearing Beast Boy's sketchy transmission, Starfire grew uneasy. _We know nothing about this mystery human, but she seems to know everything about us_, she thought as she flew down the hall past her room. She took out her communicator.

"Starfire reporting. All is clear in this hallway."

"Be careful, Starfire. She can become a shadow. She could be there and you wouldn't know it." Raven's voice sounded worried, strangely enough.

"I will be fine, Raven. Do not worry."

"Dude, I would listen to her. That girl is way clever." Beast Boy said.

"Compared to you, anyone is way clever." Raven said.

"Yeah... Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Static pushed its way through the transmission.

"Uh-oh... Star... careful... nearby..." Beast Boy's sentences were broken up by the wavering transmission.

"Hello?" Starfire yelled into the communicator. "Is anyone there?"

The transmission shut down just as a dark, menacing presence made itself apparent. Starfire turned around and saw the shadow-cloaked girl.

"Yes, someone is here, Star. It is I." she said in a shadowed voice.

"What is your name, then, since you already know mine." Starfire's voice was harsh.

The girl seemed to be thinking.

"My real name," she answered eventually, hesitantly, "has been lost from my memory. I have been this way for... years... maybe even a decade."

"What is your name now?" Starfire inquired.

There was a pause, and it was clear that the girl did not want to answer.

"I will tell you later. It is of no importance now."

Starfire shot a starbolt at the unnamed girl. As if she was expecting it, she dodged and rushed at the Tamaran, a faint green energy radiating from her left wrist. When she was close to Starfire, a green spike glowing with dark magic was shot from her wrist and imbedded itself in Starfire's right shoulder. Starfire gasped in pain and tried to pry the spike out, but found that it was gone. It felt as though it was still there, however, and blood flowed in trickles down her forearm.

"What was that green spike?" Starfire backed away from the dangerous mage, grabbing her shoulder.

"I thought that I would make the game a bit more fair. You are now an arm weaker than usual, Tamaran. Don't worry, it's only temporary... for now, anyway." She smiled sadistically.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked.

"You don't seem to get it, do you? I'm the bad guy in your eyes and in the eyes of everyone else." The girl's voice was low and dangerous. She was slowly sinking into the floor.

"See you in an hour." she said.

Starfire raised her injured arm and tried to fire a starbolt at the shadow, but nothing would come out. It was  
too late anyway. The shadow was already slinking down the hall like a grey serpent.

Starfire took out her communicator. She needed to inform the others immediately.

"Starfire calling everyone. I have just encountered the shadowy female." she reported.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked, voice full of concern.

"No. She did... something... to my arm. I cannot fire any starbolts from it. She has green magic and it is dangerous." Starfire warned.

"Did she say anything about her that would give us a clue about who she is?"

"No. She said that she had forgotten her real name. But she had said, 'See you in an hour.'"

"Titans, we need to regroup in the living room. One hour from now. If she decides to make an appearance, we need to all be there in order to take her down. Understand?"

"Roger that." Cyborg confirmed.

"Ditto." agreed Beast Boy.

"Okay." came Raven's reply.

"Yes, I understand." Starfire said.

"Titans, go." Robin ended the transmission.

Starfire closed her communicator, scared. Her arm was throbbing where the spike penatrated her skin.  
_How will we fight her when we can't get near her?_ she wondered, floating listlessly down the hallway where the girl had went. _She's different. She knows our powers, our strengths and weakness too, I think. We may not be able to defeat her... One of us may be taken before the game ends..._


	6. Chapter 5: Something in the Circuits

_**Back by surprisingly popular demand! Im really happy that people like my writing. It makes me feel special! :DD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WN THE TEEN TITANS, JUST THE CREEPY GIRL!**_

Chapter 5: Something in the Circuits...

Cyborg snapped his communicator shut. _The girl has magic as well as the shadow ability?_he thought as he double checked the computers in his room. They were fine and running the way they should. He turned his back, keeping his eye on the door. Earlier, when he had to check up on Beast Boy, he found that she was long gone, and that BB had recieved a small amount of crainial damage from the charge attack into the wall. Other than that, he was fine, and Cyborg had doubled back to his room to check for the girl.

Cyborg felt it: that menacing presence. It enamated from his computers, and he ran out of the room just as they exploded.

An unnatural giggle came from the debris. "You Titans are very amusing, aren't you?" The sinister, shadowy voice of the unusual girl came from his room. Grey smoke poured out of the room, making it difficult to see.

"Why don't you come out and fight like a man, huh?" Cyborg challenged as he prepped his left arm cannon.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I'm a girl!" A bare foot zoomed out of the smoke and into Cyborg's face. He blocked with his right arm and fired his arm cannon. It hit the girl in the back and she flew through the wall.

"Huh?" Cyborg examined the wall the girl flew through. "How in the name of Gotham City did-"

Before he could finish, a light weight landed on his back.

"Miss me~? Yes, you did~!" the shadowy girl whispered in Cyborg's ear. "Get off of me!" Cyborg launched his cannon behind him in an attempt to shake off the creepy girl. There was a grunt, and the weight lifted. At the end of the hallway, the sound of a body hitting a wall sounded loudly. Cyborg turned to see the girl slumped on the ground, dazed. Wasting no time, Cyborg fired missiles from his chest at her.

Awakening from her daze, the girl leapt up and dodged the missles in the air before landing lightly on the floor.

"You must think your soooo clever, don't ya?" she said, spitting out blood. "Well, I've got a present for you." And with that, a green spike hit Cyborg dead-center in his chest.

"I hope you don't think that would've-" Cyborg's snide remark was cut off by sparks suddenly flying off of his circuits. "What the-?"

"Time to power down, big boy!" The girl was already disappearing into the floor, becoming a grey shadow once again. "Goodnight~!"

Cyborg felt his body shut down._ Great..._ he thought before his world went dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Staus Report

_**This 1 is GOOOD! At least, I think so!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS JUST THE SHADOW GIRL!**_

Chapter 6: Status Report  
"Cyborg! Come in, Cyborg!"

Robin yelled into his communicator, trying to reach the strong metal man.

"Cyborg! Answer me!"

Even though there was no clear transmission, the communicator began to get choppy. A dark presence overtook the training room Robin was investigating. Noticing it, Robin withdrew his bo-staff.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" he called.

At first, nothing. Then, a shadow moved by a weight set in the corner. It twined and twisted toward Robin's left leg like a great grey serpent. Then, it actually turned into a grey serpent, with great glowing green eyes, though it was still in the ground. When it got near enough, the serpent poked its great head out of the ground and opened its mouth, revealing shadowy fangs.

Robin smacked the serpent's head with the bo-staff. The pole just went through the head, but the eyes were no longer glowing. The shadow serpent lost its form, and soon, the girl was standing before the Titans' leader, her face still shadowed by her hood.

"I supposedly saved the best for last. Don't disappoint me now~!" the girl taunted. Robin launched a rapid front kick at the girl, who dodged it expertly before knocking Robin's other leg out from under him using her's. Robin hit the floor but immediately sprang up. Wielding his bo-staff expertly, he swung it at the girl's head in furiously fast strokes. She dodged all but the final one, which just so happened to be the most powerful stroke. She almost fell but dropped her defenses. taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Robin gave her a powerful jump kick to her abdomen, sending the shadow girl flying to the wall. She slumped to the floor, seeming unconscious.

Robin walked up to her deliberately.

"I guess we win," he said.

A glint of amber appeared from under her hood, and a flash of sharp teeth.

"That's what you think, Robin!" came her harsh, taunting reply, and before the spiky-haired boy could react, she slid into the ground, a shadow once more, slithering out under the door, leaving Robin alone.

"Robin, you there?" The communicator sprang to life. Cyborg was calling.

"Where were you ten minutes ago when I was trying to contact you?" Robin demanded to know.

"That freaky girl shot me with the same spike she shot Starfire with. It shut me down, like a tranquillizer.

"I just fought her. Something tells me she doesn't fight much."

"Judging by that bare foot I almost ate, the girl can fight. Man, she could just be toyin' with us."

"Of course she's toying with us, Cyborg! We're playing hide-and-seek with a deranged psychopath!" Robin was angry, partly because he'd let her get away, partly because he was worried that everyone else was seriously injured.

"Calm down, Rob! We'll capture her before dawn and get everything straightened out." Cyborg tried to calm his friend down, but it didn't seem to work.

"And what if we don't, Cyborg? What if she evades us and one of us is lost forever, huh?"

There was a silence, a silence of the most tense and unnerving kind. A silence nobody likes to be trapped in for long, but the author makes them.

"Then I hope she isn't picky, because I will be going with her." Cyborg's reply was quiet.

"No, Cyborg, I need you. I need all of you. We will capture her."

A pause.

"All right." Cyborg said. "Meet you in the living room." The transmission ended.

Robin shut his communicator. Even though she was gone, the room was still dark and menacing, like she was lurking nearby. Robin cautiously exited the room and made his way to the main living room, where his team was waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 7: Reveal, O Lordess of Shadows

**_Nobody seems to like the shadow girl very much..._**

**_Oh well!_**

**_In this chapter, Miss Shadow gets a name and a title! Hopefully, it becomes a bit more understandable..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, only Little Miss Shadow, who gets an identity to replace the one she lost long ago..._**

Chapter 7: Reveal, O Lordess of Dark Shadows!

Raven was the last to arrive, supporting a groggy-looking Beast Boy.

"We were jumped at the last second by her." Raven explained. "She shot a green spike at Beast Boy, and his body became partially paralized."

"I wa'th fi'e! I'm fi'e now!" Beast Boy protested around a lolling tongue, trying to loosen Raven's grip on him.

"Lemme go!" he yelled. Raven looked only too happy to, and tossed the green shapeshifter onto the couch.

"We need a plan." Robin said, punching his left palm with his right fist.

"What can we do? She knows everything about us." Raven pointed out, always the pessimist. "Plus, Starfire's down to one arm, she can escape my powers, interfere with technology, and reduce Beast Boy to a bigger idiot than he already is."

"Hey!" Beast Boy interjected, looking much more awake.

Raven ignored him. "We need to leave while we still can."

A dark silence followed.

Almost too dark...

All Titans were now alert, eyes watching for any moving shadows.

Something grey dripped from the ceiling. It formed the now-familiar figure of the fourteen year old shadow girl. She was wearing all black, and her spider-webbed grey cloak surrounded her like a shadow, held at the neck with a golden cat-eye clasp. Her left hand wore a gauntet shaped like a cat's paw, and around her left wrist was a green orb that glowed faintly with dark magic. On her right hand, she wore a black fingerless fishnet glove, and in her right hand she carried a sleek, sharp, long silver knife.

She looked like the kind of girl you shouldn't mess with. Ever.

"I really wouldn't suggest leaving, because then you forfiet, and I win. And where's the fun in that?" The girl's orb seemed to be glowing a bit brighter as she said this.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Robin steped forward in an intimidating fashion.

The girl looked unfazed, but that was probably because she still had her hood up.

"I want only to play this game with you. As for my name..." A slight hesitation broke through her shadowy voice, making her seem almost normal.

"My title is..." There was a definite hesitation now, as if she liked being mysterious. But, frankly, the author is just tired of refering to her as 'the girl' and 'shadow girl' (though it does sound cool), so, tough luck, shadow girl.

"My title is Libra, the Dark Shadow." she said, and she lowered her hood.

The Titans gasped.

She was an average-looking girl, except for the fact that her eyes were large and golden-yellow, like the cat's eye clasp on her cloak.

Libra put her hood on again, though this time, there were no heavy shadows masking her sinister golden eyes, making her look even more menacing and dangerous.

"Four and a half hours left, Titans. I eagerly await your failure." Libra sunk into the floor, her grey shadow seeming darker, and she slipped under the door and out of the room.

"Dude..." Beast Boy was at a loss for words other than 'dude'.

"We know she's armed now. And we know her name. Libra..." Robin seemed deep in thought.  
"Isn't that the name of a Zodiac?" he inquired.

Realization struck Raven. "Those symbols carved on the bodies' foreheads! They were Zodiac symbols!"

Quickly, Raven ran through the names of the twelve symbols of the modern Zodiac.  
"Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Tauros, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, and Capircorn." she recited aloud.

"What is Libra?" Beast Boy asked from his place on the couch.

"Libra is the only non-animal zodiac, a scale, to stand for justice."

"Then why does she have those animal eyes?" Starfire asked.

"She may have been an experiment." Cyborg answered. "Someone might've removed her eyes and replaced them with a cat's."

"Then why is she the shadow?" Starfire asked again.

"Could be a side effect." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Guys, we're wasting time. Every minute we spend idle is another minute she has to recover from our attacks. We must hurry." Robin began pacing. "Instead of taking her on one-on-one, we will travel in two groups. Starfire, you, Cyborg, and I will travel together. Raven and Beast Boy, you two are a team. Understand?"

"Aww, man!" Beast Boy complained. "Why can't I go with Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy, you have your orders, and you will follow them!" Robin told the shapeshifter. "Deal with it, for at least a little while."

Beast Boy grumbled. "All right, fine. I'll go with Raven."

Raven put her hood up, hiding her emotions.

"All right. Remember, we need her alive." Robin shot an almost unnoticable glance at Raven.

"Weaken her as much as you can without killing her. I doubt she'd be able to become a shadow then."

Everyone nodded.

"Titans, go."

The Teen Titans exited the room and split up into their groups. Nobody noticed a shadow slip off the wall and slither in the sneakiest way after Beast Boy and Raven.


	9. Chapter 8: Venomous Surprise

**_ok, so i kinda fixed this chapter up, so that it looks better. Im gon do the same w/ the other chaps, 2._**

**_I tried to have some kind of fluff btwn BB and Rae-Rae. I dont think it turned out well..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own Libra, in all her shadowyness. And you may be surprised at other things that may pop out at you..._**

Chapter 8: Venomous Surprise

Raven and Beast Boy walked in silence. The more silence, the more awkward it got. Eventually, Beast Boy felt the need to break it.

"So..." he began. "Wonderful weather we're having... heh."

"You're seriously going to start a pointless conversation with the most used line ever when we're hunting for an armed fourteen year old girl that just so happens to become a shadow whenever neccessary, can paralyze us at will, interfere with technology, and could possibly be an escaped mental patient?"

Raven shut her mouth. She hated talking for long periods at a time, especially around Beast Boy, the one guy wh was not worth wasting her breath on.

"Sheesh! Just tryin' to make conversation." Beast Boy tried to appear calm, like Raven, but when she pointed out all that stuff about Libra, chills were sent down his spine, and he grew uneasy. Beast Boy found that he was periodically checking over his shoulder, making sure that they weren't being followed.

"I don't like this..." he murmured.

"I hope you aren't just getting the feeling." Raven checked over her shoulder too.

In fact, both were so busy being paranoid that they didn't notice the author nonchalantly place stairs in the way of the two Titans in hope that they would have a cute, romantic moment.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like-ACK!" Beast Boy stumbled at the top step. He tried to regain his balance by grabbing onto Raven's cloak, but failed miserably and fell, dragging Raven with him.

"Beast... Boy... you... CLUTZ!" Raven yelled in between each rough contact with the stairs.

When they eventually hit the floor, Raven was pinned down by Beast Boy's somewhat bulk.

"Dude, that hurt..." Beast Boy rubbed his head where he banged it repeated on the stairs many steps.

"Congratulations, now would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?" Raven pushed the green changeling off, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks. She pulled her hood up, hoping that Beast Boy didn't notice.

Luckily, Beast Boy didn't notice. But someone else did.

"Ooh... how cute! If only I could bend the rules of the game..." a shadow slithered from the direction of the stairs.

"Libra!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He shifted into a snake, hissing dangerously, rattler tail rattling.

The strange girl rose up out of the ground, taking her human form. She paid no attention to Beast Boy, focusing her eyes on Raven.

"Aren't you going to tell him? After all, this may be the last chance you have. This may be the last night you will be seeing each other..." Libra was taunting Raven.

Fixating a cold, violet glare on the shady girl, Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The hallway closed in on Libra, eventually trapping her within a metal encasing.

Libra slipped out. "Or shall I tell the little Grass Stain? Hmm?" Rising out of the ground, she lunged for Beast Boy, still in his snake form. When she was within reach, Beast Boy struck and sank his fangs deep into her forearm and pumped venom.

With a feral screech, Libra yanked the green snake's fangs out of her arm and flung him at Raven, who dodged and shot a blast of black energy at the cat-like girl. Libra was knocked back.

"Well played with the poison, Beast Boy." she commented, venom almost literally dripping from her mouth. "Looks like I can't run, lest I want to die."

Ravne glared at Beast Boy. "We weren't supposed to kill her!" she reminded the dumb shifter.

"But she's not dead! See? I only weakened her!" Beast Boy protested.

"Aww, how cute. You guys are bickering over me." Libra said, then spoke a weird rhyme. "Beast Boy and Raven hanging from a rope. Come on, Rae-Rae, kiss that dope!" Then, before the two Titans could react, she slowly sunk into the floor and retreated through the wall.

A small pause followed. As seconds passed it became more awkward.

"Uhh... what exactly did she mean?" Beast Boy asked eventually, blushing.

Raven forced her eyes to reveal no emotion.

"Absolutely nothing." she said before walking down another hallway. Beast Boy shrugged and followed her, confused but more than willing to let the subject drop.

* * *

Cursing under her breath, Libra knelt, hidden in a dimly lit room. Stupid shifter, she thought, examining her wound. Already, she could see the poison spreading through her. It won't be long til she ceases to exist.

Not something she plans on.

The Leo Gem of Zodiac glowed, ready to assist her. A trail of green magic twined in the air before entering the punture marks Beast Boy made. A minute passed, then the magic trail withdrew from the wound, taking with it a medium-sized bubble of venom. Producing a vial from a mysterious pocket, she guided the venom into it and sealed the vial shut. Pocketing it for later, she reminded herself to thank Leo for letting her borrow her gem.

The sound of voices floated down the hall. Her next targets...

Standing up, she slipped into the ground, though her shadow was less grey than normal. The venom weakened her. Hopefully, dawn will come, and she will claim a Titan for her own...


	10. Chapter 9: The Precious Gem

_**Wow, almost done w/ this FF, can u believe it? The next Chapter should be the final showdown. I cant wait!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I do own Libra, who, for some reason, nobody likes.**_

Chapter 9: The Precious Gem...

"Beast Boy, you can't just take charge like that. You almost killed her. We need her alive." Robin scolded Beast Boy over the transmission.

"Ten bucks says she's already used some of her green voodoo magic to cure herself of the poisoning." Beast Boy pointed out.

"She might still be weak." Raven was seldom known for sticking up for Beast Boy, but in this case, it made sense, in a way.

"Yeah, I weakened her, but nobody gave me any gratitude. An 'Oh, hey, thanks for weakening the black-clothed psycopath with your venom, Beast Boy' would've been nice."

"Thank you, Beast Boy, for successfully weakening this 'psychopath'." Starfire said, obviously oblivious to the sarcasim.

"Next time, don't be so reckless, Beast Boy." Robin said before ending the transmission.

Beast Boy snapped the communicator shut in irritation.

"Seriously, I do something right, and he nags me for it!" the changeling raged. "I weakened her. That was what we were supposed to do, right?" He looked at Raven for support, but found none. "Right?" he urged.

"You and your personal problems with Robin are not my concern." she replied, not looking at him. Beast Boy felt the need to punch something. Hard.

A shadow flickered in front of them. "Good. A shadowy punching bag." Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and slammed his fists down hard on the shadow.

But, as it turns out, it was just a regular shadow. Actually, it was Beast Boy's.

"I think you missed." Raven said.

* * *

Robin shut his communicator in frustration. "Why doesn't he listen?" he asked.

"Y'know, he actually did as he was told, Robin. He weakened her. She can't fight without sendin' all that venom pulsing through her veins and killin' herself." Cyborg pointed out.

"But could she still turn into that shadow?" Starfire asked.

"Most likely." Robin answered. "Don't let your guard down. She could be-"

"Anywhere." Libra's voice came from behind them. None of the Titans looked surprised to see her standing there as they turned to face her.

"Beast Boy was right, did you know that? My Leo Gem that I borrowed from my dear friend has... uncharacteristical healing abilities, next to its strength enhancement. All of our gems have their abnormal abilities. But I should be quiet, shouldn't I? Boring you with details of my being is most unlike me." Libra's explaination was too much. Her eyes gave it away. _Libra, you stupid blabbermouth!_ she scolded herself. _Why can't you be more quiet, like Aires!_

The three Titans took advantage of Libra's self scolding and launched an attack. Starfire's arm was working again. She shot starbolts rapidly from her hands. Libra, despite her taken aback at the attack, dodged expertly and summoned a shadow to trip up Cyborg, who was coming from her left flank in a side attack. He tumbled into the wall and lay still, dazed.

Levitating, she dealt a crescent kick to the side of Starfire's head, knocking the Tamaran unconscious.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. He fixed a glare on Libra, who grinned.

"Aww, did knocking out your precious girlfriend make you mad?" she cooed before swooping down and delivering a kick to Robin's chest. He retailiated by grabbing at her arms and swinging her into the wall. A small click! was heard, overlapped by a large CRASH! as Libra's body hit the wall.

"This isn't over yet!" she snapped, still miraculously conscious, as she became a shadow then slinked away.

Something green glinted on the floor. Robin bent down and picked it up. It was Libra's Leo Gem! It must've come off when I slammed her into the wall, Robin guessed.

Cyborg and Starfire got up.

"Tell me. Were we... victorious?" Starfire asked, rubbing her head where Libra kicked it.

"More than you both know." Robin smirked and held up the Leo Gem.

"No way. How did you get that?" Cyborg asked.

"It must've came off when I slammed her into the wall. C'mon, we have to show Raven and Beast Boy. Then, we have to plan."

"Are you sure we will succeed this time?" Starfire had a point, but Robin just fingered the Gem.

"It will be okay, Star. This time," He looked into her eyes that were the same color green as the Leo Gem.

"We have the greater advantage."

* * *

Libra lay agains the wall, panting. _That was tough!_ she thought. _I can't wait for the next two hours to finally run dry, then I will collect my prizes._

Subconsciously, she reached for her left wrist to finger her Leo Gem.

Nothing there.

Libra began to panic. _Oh no! I lost it! Oh, she's gonna kill me! Where could it-_

A memory flashed in her mind. The small click! she heard right before she hit the wall.

"The Titans have it..." she muttered. And Libra knew exactly where they were waiting for her.

She stood up, dusted her cloak, and sunk into a shadow. She slithered over to the living room and slid underneath the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Unlocking Secrets

_**Probably the best chapter so far! More BBXRae-Rae stuff~! But just a lil'!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans at all! Only Libra and her mysterious mysteriousness...**_

Chapter 10: Unlocking Secrets  
"Raven, can you access this Gem's powers?" Robin asked when all five Titans had gathered in the living room.

"I'll try," she said, "but don't get your hopes up."

Raven placed the Leo Gem in the palm of her hand and began to levitate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she chanted repeatedly. To anyone else, she appeared to be meditating.  
However, in her mind, Raven was delving deep into the Gem's magic.

Surprisingly, the Leo Gem wasn't full of dark magic, like it was originally thought, but just had unusual magic powers. The Gem was also full of memories, not Libra's, but another's. They were zooming too fast to be seen correctly, but most were of a girl with a shapeshifting ability like Beast Boy's, except that the animals were their original colors. One of the Gem's final memories of the shapeshifting girl was handing the Leo Gem to Libra. "Keep it safe, Libra." was the last words, blurred by speed.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy's sudden shout broke Raven's concentration. She was lying in Beast Boy's arms on the floor, unaware of how she got there. The other Titans peered down at her with a confused look on there face.

"You okay, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Raven nodded before turning to Beast Boy. "You can let go of me now." she told him.

Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah, right. Sorry." he mumbled, letting go of Raven. It was comfortable in his arms, but Raven would never admit that. She stood up, brushing the dust off of her cloak.

"What happened?" she asked her bewildered friends.  
"We think you activated the Gem somehow. While you were figuring the Gem's powers out, green wisps of magic began to strangle you. Thanks to Beast Boy's quick thinking, you didn't suffocate, though you did lose consciousness for a minute."

When his name was mentioned, Beast Boy smiled goofily and held up the Leo Gem by the broken chain.

"Talk about jewlery to die for." He said.

"Yeess... to die for..." Libra slipped out from under the door, her voice full of shadows and hatred. "That may be the case yet... Now," Libra held out her right hand. "I'll be taking my Leo Gem back, thank you very much.

"Not a chance." Robin said as the Teen Titans got into they're battle stances.

"You think I'm weak, don't you?" Libra hissed dangerously. "What you've seen thus far was a small taste of my power." Small shadow tendrils sprang from her feet and twisted in a tentacle-like way.

"Give me my Leo Gem, and everything will be fine. You still have two hours." Libra's voice purred, trying to persuade the Titans.

Beast Boy's hold on the Gem tightened. "Not. A. Chance." He stated slowly.

"It ends here, then. One of us will be down tonight. You Titans are powerful adversaries. But I know almost all there is to know about you five, and I will test your endurance like nothing before has." Libra's hood was blown back by an unknown wind, revealing cat eyes full of hatred and power. They glinted dangerously.

"The game ends here."

Robin nodded.

"Titans, go!"

_**Cliff Hanger, Cliff Hanger, my Kingdom to end a Cliff hanger!**_

_**lol srry just had 2. **_

_**Anyways, I really hope u guys enjoyed this FF, cuz it will end soon. But dont worry, there will be more...**_

_**There always will be...**_


	12. Chapter 11: Showdown

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own Libra, The Dark Shadow.**_

Chapter 11: Showdown

The Titans attacked. Starfire charged in, shooting green energy from her eyes. Cyborg shot missles from his chest. Raven flung Beast Boy's porcupine form at the shadowy female before pounding her with black energy bolts. Robin shot his exploding disks at her.

Right when they started attacking, the shadow tendrils at Libra's feet extended and wrapped around her, protecting her from harm.

Starfire's beams were deflected and hit Raven in the chest, while Raven's bolts of energy hit Robin and threw him off balance. Beast Boy bounced off of the shadow shield and hit Cyborg's missles, making them explode. The exploding disks attached to the shadow shield and exploded, sending out a haze of grey smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Libra, looking tired but victorious, a victory smile plastered on her face.

"Hand over the Gem, Beast Boy." she commanded the green changeling.

Beast Boy shifted into his human form. He was still clutching the Leo Gem tightly.

"No." he said firmly. A green tendril of energy slipped out of the Leo Gem and headed toward Libra.

"What?" she exclaimed as she dodged the green magic tendril. "How-? Wha-?" Libra was shocked. No one outside of the Zodiac was ever able to control a Gem. Then, a plan slowly formulated in her head. Time was running out for them. Dawn was an hour and a half away. All she needed was to distract them.

"Well, done, Beast Boy." Libra congratulated with just a hint of a snarl in her voice. "You can control a Gem. But don't think that it will protect you!" A shadow tendril, which had sneakily slithered over to Beast Boy, suddenly grabbed him by the ankle and hoisted him upside-down.

"Let go of him!" Raven shot a black energy bolt from her hands straight at Libra's heart.

The shadowy girl stumbled backward. The bolt had went through her. A chill settled over her heart. Slowly, it began to freeze her insides so cold that it burned. A cry unlike any she had ever uttered escaped Libra's lips before she could stop it. The shadow tendril dropped Beast Boy on his head and withdrew back to Libra. Then, something strange happened. Libra's shadow had vanished, and Libra herself turned into a shadow and vanished all together.

All was silent.

_**Ehhh... not much of a showdown if you ask me. But it was alright, I guess.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Capture!

_**the almost last chapter. i dont think it turned out as great as i wanted it to be...**_

_**oh well. If I wanted it 2 b good, I could just get some art talent and animate it. But nobody sells talent these days. Its sad, i kno.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I do own Libra, who has a bigger destiny than you would think...**_

Chapter 12: Captured  
"So... did we win?" Beast Boy dared to ask. Before anyone could reply, a cold voice answered, "Not until I have my Leo Gem back."

The Titans hastily turned around. There stood Libra, grinning evilly.

"How did you-?" Robin began, but the shadowy girl cut him off.

"Wasn't that a nice little trick?" she boasted, eyes glinting. "What better way to waste time than to fight a decoy, am I right?" She focused her attention on Beast Boy, who's mouth was agape. "Oh, puh-lease! Did you actually think you controlled the Leo Gem? Gimme a break!" Libra was sounding more and more like the bratty teenager she was supposed to be.

"Now, hand it over..." she purred, extending her hand.

A sudden firing of an arm cannon hit Libra in the abdomen. She flew backwards and fell over the couch.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Boo-ya this!" yelled a very angry Libra, and a large shadow fist headed straight for Cyborg's face. It was intercepted by a green beam from Starfire's eyes. The shadow fist dissolved.

By this time, Libra had gotten up with a flying kick to send Robin's disks back at him. They exploded at his feet, and the room was once again full of grey smoke.

Beast Boy shifted into a pteradactyl and beat his wings to clear the smoke. When the smoke was cleared, Libra was gone.

"I can't believe she got away again!" Robin said.

The Leo Gem in Beast Boy's hand started glowing. Faintly, at first, but the glow grew stronger.

Suddenly, there was a flash of really bright green light, and Beast Boy was gone.

* * *

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked himself. The area around him was light green, the same light green as the Leo Gem. It sparkled, too. Maybe he was in the Gem, since it was the Gem that transported him here in the first place...

Right?

"Welcome to the Leo Gem. Population: Two, as of now." a snide voice that is now so familiar sounded from behind him. Beast Boy turned to see Libra.

"Why are we here?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Because I have found a way to keep my prize from running away." Libra said.

"Prize? What prize? There's nothing her but you and me!"

"I never said my prize was an object, Beast Boy." Libra smiled at the slow look of realization on the changeling's face.

"Wait, I'm a prize?" Beast boy exclaimed. "For what?"

"For my winning of Extreme Hide-and-Seek, remeber?" Something flickered by. It seemed to be a video.

"If you win, I'll give you the information you wish for..." Libra's voice was saying. "If you lose..." she trailed off.

"You may be surprised to find the loss of one member of your quaint little family." Then, she sunk into the ground, and the video was gone.

"It's funny how the Gems work, isn't it, Beast Boy?" The real Libra said. "They give you memories and power, and all it demands is filty blood, the blood..." She paused. "...Of criminals."

Beast Boy was tired of this crazy girl's riddles. He shifted into a snake and slithered into action. Rearing up and opening his mouth, he bit down on Libra's leg, injecting venominto her for the second time.

Libra screamed, and in another flash of green light, they were back in the Titans' living room. The Leo Gem was in front of Beast Boy. He had dropped it when he was transported inside of it. The changeling reached down and picked it up before Libra could react.

Robin, thinking fast, threw one of his birdarangs at the poisoned girl. In midair, it exploded and turned into a net that landed neatly on top of Libra.

The poison was flowing fast in her veins, making her panic, which made the poison cycle faster. She couldn't turn into a shadow and escape. She had wasted too much energy teleporting Beast Boy in and out of the Leo Gem, which Beast Boy now had in his possesion. She gazed at her precious Gem in despairation. Conectrating with all her energy, she summoned a small amount of green energy to enter her ankle wound and retrieve all the venom.

A black energy covered the tendril, preventing it from moving.

"No." Raven said firmly.

Suddenly, Raven's shadow rose up out of the ground and grabbed her foot, pulling her into the floor. The green trickle of energy proceeded to Libra's ankle wound and drain all the poison out of her system.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy was about to rescue her when his own shadow grabbed his feet and pulled him down, too. He dropped the Leo Gem and began to fight against his shadow.

Soon, all of the Titans was wrestling with their own shadow. The Shadow Control was Libra's last-resort move, for situations like this: she was captured and very weak, with a separation from her Libra Jewel, or, in this case, her Leo Gem, and little to no energy left.

When the Shadow Control spell finally broke, it was fifteen minutes til dawn, and Libra was poison free and slipping out of her net prison. She walked over to Beast Boy and bent down to pick up the Leo Gem.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. Her voice dripped with malicious intent.

Raven's eyes began to glow red. She had just about enough of Libra's powers and tauntings.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The whole island shook. Libra's cat eyes grew wide and fearful as every item in the room hit her: The fridge, the sink, even the couch, was launched at her. A high pitched scream followed. When Raven settled down, it was dawn. Everybody was tired. But nobody went to sleep. They were staring at the rubble Raven had just recently created, waiting for it to move.

At first, it didn't. Then, a shadow slinked out from underneath. Libra rose up. There were bruises everywhere, and a few deep cuts and scratches. A lump was forming on her head. Yet, she was smiling, in an insane, delusional way.

"Congrats, Titans." she said in an expressionless voice. "You have succeeded in capturing me. I will now reveal to you the murderer's identity."

The Titans held their breath.

"It is not one murderer, but twelve. A deadly group called the Zodiac. And, their leader, a powerful girl herself. Trouble to handle on her own, a real die-hard girl. Not even the famous Titans can handle Libra, the Dark Shadow!"

Robin yelled, "Grab her!" but it was too late. Libra was already a shadow, moving torward the window. She faded through the glass, and was seen levitating outside. With a final, teasing wave, she sped off, a small grey cloud in the night sky.

_**SURPRISE! So, were u surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Were ya? I guess not. I mean, I was a lil 2 descriptive in the prologue, which, in hindsight, was rlly stupid. But, I guess itll turn out allright...**_


	14. Chapter 13: The End Question Mark?

_**FINAL**__** CHAPTER TO TRIAL OF DARK SHADOWS!**_

_**Omg I cant believe it! I finally finished a fanfic! Lets celebrate! Bring out the rum! But not just any old rum, oh no... the Coconut Rum...**_

_**Ohh...wait... its rated K+..**_

_**Srry, lil kiddies...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! JUST LIBRA AND THE ZODIACS!**_

Chapter 13: The End... Question Mark?

It was a few days later. The talk of the town was about Robin's public awareness speech of the newest criminals known as the Zodiac. The public was warned about them, although the Titans only knew of one: Libra, the Dark Shadow, and all-powerful leader of the Zodiac.

"Scorpio needs to prepare her powers for the biggest townspread memory wipe she's ever performed." A shadowy female voice said. She was in a deserted alleyway with her insane right-hand man.

"It's a shame I cannot dissect Scorpio's lovely..." The man sighed, "...brain..." he finished. Hastily, the man's personality ultimately switched on him. He suddenly sounded much more intelligent. "I wish I could study her. It would do wonders for psychic sciences."

"I'm sorry, Cancer." the girl said, laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "We need Scorpio to rid the city's memories of Robin's ill-constructed speech."

The man named Cancer looked lovingly at the girl's hand. "How I long," he said dreamily, back to his insane personality, "for a new test subject." He focused his gaze on the girl's face, which was draped in shadow. "An... interesting test subject..."

The girl's eyes glinted as an idea came to her.

"I will grant you a test subject, Cancer. One that will definitely be infinintly interesting to your curious minds."

Cancer's face lit up with maddening glee. He hugged his leader close and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Miss Libra." he whispered, back into his more intelligent personality. Then he strode away, down the alleyway, and around the corner. Libra's eyes followed Cancer til he disappeared, out of sight. The only trace of him was in Libra's faint blush and accelerated beating of her almost non-existant heart.

Speaking of non-existant hearts...

A lone Titan flew above the city, on patrol. Her night-blue cloak fluttered behind her as she flew. Violet hair shone silver in the moonlight and orange in the harsh street lights. Violet eyes scanned the darkness warily, as if expecting something to leap out at her. Under her cloak was a black, long sleeved leotard, and fixed around her waist was a belt with the stones of Azarath on it. A final stone of Azarath was the clasp for the cloak, and a diamond was fixated on the Titan's forehead.

"Raven." Libra whispered.

"Or shall I say, Test Subject Number 413?"

_**YES I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL! The sequel will be called 'Anti-Raven' and will ultimately have more BBXRae-Rae moments, I purromise! It will alos feature every1's least fave, yet most fave, villian... Libra and the Zodiacs!**_


End file.
